The present invention relates to high-availability clusters, and more particularly to preventing a split-brain scenario in a high-availability cluster.
In the highly computerized world of today, the expectation is that computing environments and services will be available at all times (e.g., 100% availability). One approach to providing high availability is to use high-availability (HA) clusters. HA clusters operate by using high availability software to manage a group of redundant computers (i.e., a cluster). The computers in the HA cluster use failover technology to provide continued service when system components within the cluster fail. HA clusters are often used for critical databases, file sharing on a network, business applications, and customer services such as electronic commerce websites.